1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to cards incorporating integral removable tattoos and, more particularly, to child identification cards or, alternatively, promotional schedule cards both for conveying printed information directly and via an integral removable tattoo for respective tracking and/or promotional purposes.
2. Description of the Background
Child identification labels are simple stick-on or sewn-on strips having a child's identification information printed thereon. Unfortunately, conventional labels are limited in their effectiveness. First of all, they carry only identification text and graphics and are somewhat mundane and unnoticeable. Secondly, the labels are difficult to attach and remove as they are commonly sewn onto an article of clothing. Such difficulty discourages everyday use. Moreover, children require frequent clothing changes and this defeats the purpose altogether.
Accordingly, a need exists for an economical, convenient means of identifying children in an exciting and eye-catching way, thereby encouraging use by children and parents alike.
There now exists a process for making improved decals by securing an extremely thin, flexible and extensible design closely simulating an actual tattoo. As one example of a thin-film design, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,864 issued Jun. 11, 1985 to Humason et al. discloses "Decals and Process for Making Same". The disclosed decals include a multi-layer-paper backing, water soluble slip layer, waterproof film coating, lithograph offset printed design, and transparent pressure sensitive adhesive. Decals of this type appear very bright, exciting and eye-catching. It would be greatly advantageous to combine such decals in a child identification card so as to make the card more compelling. Moreover, by making the tattoo detachable, the identifying value is propagated by the tattoo even after the card has been removed and/or discarded.
The same concept for identifying children by a device that will encourage use may also be employed in the context of a promotional sports schedule card.
Of course, both child identification and promotional schedule card embodiments must leave sufficient space for instructions and advertising, and they must be very economical to manufacture.